


Espresso

by withoutwingsx



Series: Victuuri Prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Crack Fic, Explicit Language, Flirting, Gay Characters, Humor, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Oneshot, VictUuri, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwingsx/pseuds/withoutwingsx
Summary: Prompt- You kicked two guys out for being rude but turns out they were a couple and now everyone including your crush thinks you're homophobic but you're actually 100% homosexualakaYuuri was not dealing with this shit today.





	Espresso

Yuuri was not dealing with this shit today.

The angry voice continued to increase in volume from where Yuuri stood behind the swinging door in the stockroom, and as seconds ticked by the probability that he would have to get involved increased.

Luckily Yuuri had dealt with early morning confrontations before, and this was seemingly straightforward. Phichit’s attempt at a calming retort followed by a blaring angry stream of words hit Yuuri’s ears and he steeled himself before opening the door.

He walked up with a tight smile, positioning himself slightly to the side but in front of Phichit and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Hi. I’m Yuuri Katsuki, current manager on shift, what seems to be the problem here?” Yuuri recited as he calmly stared down the two men standing in front of the counter, one aloofly gazing back but the other oozing aggression with arms angrily crossed and a scowl on his face. 

“This idiot fucked up my order for the second time,” was the profanity riddled reply and Yuuri paused. It was rare to hear such a rude direct response, usually when “Manager Yuuri” stepped in things tended to relax. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Yuuri tried to smile but he was sure it looked more like a grimace. “Could I remake your drink for you?”

“Yeah why the fuck not.” The kid’s scowled seemed to deepen even more and Yuuri felt his migraine pulse against his skull again. 

“Okay.” He replied (semi-robotically) and looked at the receipt that Phichit handed him. He turned and flipped the hot water switch on the espresso machine, grabbing a paper cup before pumping three shots of caramel syrup and three shots of sweetener, then pouring in cold milk. He set the steamer on, the machine whistling until the gurgle of the milk being frothed filled the air. While that was being done he pulled the lever for the espresso, filling a small glass cup with two shots, before taking the milk and sweetener off the frother and pouring the espresso shots into it. He finished the drink with a spray of whipped heavy cream before popping on the lid and handing it to the angry blonde kid. The boy took it from him, glared before taking a long sip of the hot coffee, swallowed and flung the cup onto the counter, landing upright with minimal spillage, but the gesture so rude that Yuuri felt his jaw hang open.

“Fucking trash.” The kid blabbered. “Can not one of you dumb ass imbeciles make a fucking drink right?” Yuuri sighed and noticed the man that was standing behind the boy had stepped slightly forward, next to his friend, but was embarrassingly looking around the store rather than at Yuuri or at a confused and slightly offended Phichit. 

“Fuck this,” Yuuri muttered and rubbed his temple before sighing and straightening his shoulders. “Look.” He talked over the kid who was still spewing insults. “I reserve the right to refuse service to anyone, and this is me asking you to politely leave.”

“You can’t do that!” The kid was practically spitting now. 

“Yes. Yes I can.” Was Yuuri’s calm reply before he pointed to the door. “People like you are not welcome here.”

That was obviously the wrong thing to say because the blonde lit up like a firework and growled. He lifted his hand, which was entwined with the man standing next to him, from where it was been out of sight behind the counter. 

“This is bullshit!” He spat and used his other hand to wave around his middle finger. “Homophobic bullshit.” Yuuri and Phichit stared at each other for a second, Yuuri looking as lost as he felt. 

“Um-” He started but before he could say anything the boy was stomping towards the door, dragging his stoic compadre with him. 

“Fuck this!” He screamed as he marched out of the door. “Fuck you and your stupid bullshit!”

The door was slammed shut and Yuuri let out a loud sigh before turning to Phichit.

“Did I miss something?” He said and Phichit shook his head. “Okay, well, fuck that.”

The rest of the day was quiet, at least for Yuuri who holed himself up in the storage room, trying not to mentally replay the morning on repeat.

There was a reason for his social anxiety, he always rationalized, and this was a perfect example.

 

The next day Yuuri was awakened earlier than usual by his phone ringing incessantly. He flipped over groggily and raised the receiver to his ear.

“Hello?” He murmured and Phichits loud reply caused him to jump and fumble for his glasses.

“Hey Yuuri,” Phichit was talking much too loud and much too fast. “We have a situation here.” Yuuri sighed and scratched his head before sitting up.

“What’s up? Where are you?”

“I had opening shift this morning, it was fine until around eight when-” Phichit droned off and Yuuri sighed.

“What?”

“Well,” Phichit sounded nervous. “You might want to come here. It’s hard to explain.”

Fifteen minutes later Yuuri was biking the short distance to the shop, dressed in wrinkled black jeans and a semi-clean t-shirt. He pulled up behind the coffee shop and chained his bike in the usual spot before unlocking the backdoor and walking into the storage room. He pulled on one of the hanging aprons for professonalities sake, and poked his head out of the room. 

“Yuuri!” Phichit scampered up to him and Yuuri warily walked out, letting the door swing shut behind him.

“What seems to be the issue?” Yuuri asked and Phichit sighed loudly before pointing towards the front door and large windows lining the shop. 

Yuuri walked closer, squinting until the large group of people in front of the shop became more clear to his groggy eyes. 

There were at least fifteen young college-aged students standing outside the shop, one or two holding signs facing away from Yuuri who unable to make out what was written on them. They seemed to just be standing around, not blocking the shop's door but not making it easily accessible. 

Yuuri sighed loudly and steeled himself before walking out of the front door, hearing the jingle and alerting some of the people in front.

“Hello.” He stated warily and more than a little tiredly. One of the guys holding the sign turned and Yuuri recognized him as one of the guys in his Psychology lecture, whom he had had more than one friendly interaction with. “Chris?” He asked dumbly. 

“Yuuri!” Chris exclaimed, smiling broadly before glancing around and changing his expression to a more reprimanding look, completely out of place on the rarely-serious college student.

Yuuri’s eyes flicked to the sign he held which read in rainbow colored letters “THIS ESTABLISHMENT IS ANTI-LGBTQ”.

“Um, Chris?” Yuuri pointed at the sign. “What the fuck is that?” Chris at least had the decency to sheepishly look down at his bright red loafers. One of the girls next to Chris, a thin redhead, spoke up.

“I don’t know if you were aware but yesterday an altercation occurred with two employees here and a gay couple. They were told that “their kind” wouldn’t be served here.”

Yuuri froze and gaped at the Chris and the redhead. “Um-” He spluttered and the girl gravely crossed her arms. 

“This behavior is ridiculous, especially in 2017, and we demand reparations.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Yuuri was convinced this was all a bad dream and any second now he would wake up to his stupid alarm blaring techno. 

“Yesterday a gay couple were asked to leave.”

“Uh huh.” Yuuri sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I heard that part.” The girl frowned. “Now this is my question, you do know that tons of gay people frequent this shop.” Chris at least nodded his agreement. “Has this ever happened before?”

“Well no-”

“Then why the fuck would all the sudden I refuse service to a gay couple?” Yuuri felt a migraine coming on strong. 

“I?” The girl looked pointedly at Yuuri. 

“Well-”

“-say no more.” She huffed and turned her back on Yuuri. He rolled his eyes at Chris who just shrugged and pointed at the button on his shirt which read “LGBTQ Ally”.

“I just want to let it be known that this is fucking ridiculous.” He said loudly and a few of the other students turned to glare at him. 

“Homophobic straight cis male disagrees with us.” One taunted and Yuuri turned and walked back into the shop, slamming the door a little louder than necessary behind him. 

“Fuck this!” He exclaimed loudly to Phichit who jumped a foot before turning to face him. “I, a homophobic straight cis male, supposedly asked a gay couple to leave yesterday. So now it appears that we are being boycotted.” He groaned loudly and clunked his head on the counter.

Phichit started to giggle. “Yuuri-” He poked Yuuri and received only a grunt in reply. “Yuuri, you are possibly the gayest person I know.”

“Fuck Phichit, tell that to the fifteen college students outside the store.”

“Did you?” His friend looked pointedly at Yuuri who blushed crimson.

“No. It’s frankly none of their business.” Yuuri breathed through his nose and exhaled loudly. “Fuck, who would have thought that for once my gayness would get me out of a confrontation.” Phichit frowned and pulled Yuuri into a one-armed embrace. 

“Look, Yuuri, you don’t owe these people anything.” Yuuri sighed and shoved his face in the crook of Phichit’s neck. “If you don't want to tell them you're gay you don’t have to.”

“But I don’t want them to boycott our shop! I can’t let Ciao Ciao down like that.” Phichit patted his head and shrugged.

“I think after a few days of their stupid little protest it’ll calm down.”

“I sure hope so.” Yuuri sighed and glared at the crowd outside. 

 

While he could hope, his anxiety obviously didn’t agree with Phichit’s optimism, which is why the stockroom became his workplace for the next few days. Phichit, Minami and Minako knew better than to try and force his social interaction so they left him to his self-proclaimed “manager duties” and let him wallow. A complication came, however, in the form of saturday afternoon.

 

Yuuri had a short shift, and Phichit was manning the front counter and dealing with the sparse customers, when a voice reached the back room, a voice that Yuuri knew all too well because he spent too much time fantasizing about it. He peeked through the small stockroom-doors window and at the glance of silver hair quickly scurried further into the recesses of the room. 

A few minutes later, though it felt like days, Phichit flew into the room looking semi-panicked.

“Yuuri we have a problem.” Yuuri nodded and buried his face in his hands.

“I know. I saw. Nikiforov.”

“Yep. And he says he is writing an article.”

“Fucking fuck.” Yuuri did not know what else to say.”

“And he wants to talk to you.”

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck no.” 

 

After begging, pleading, and too much guilt-tripping Phichit emailed Victor asking him to come the next morning. Yuuri did not sleep a wink. Not one iota. 

Phichit was ready for him as he dragged himself in the shop with a hot coffee and a bagel. Yuuri reluctantly took a few sips and sprawled into one of the stools in the small break-area of the stockroom.    
“What the fuck am I going to say?” He asked and Phichit sighed.

“I think you just need to tell him what happened and then run.” Yuuri couldn’t help the panicked giggle that erupted from his mouth. 

“Yep. Let me just tell the hottest and probably straightest guy ever that no, I can’t be homophobic because I’m gay as shit, especially for him, and please can you not write an article about me kicking out two assholes who happened to be a couple, because really I don’t give a fuck if they were gay or straight, I just don’t like rude people.”

“Yeah exactly!” Yuuri gave a meek smile and stared at the pastry rack.

“I’m going to need a donut and a cake pop.” He said and looked at the time on the wall. “Actually make that two cake pops. I’m about to die of embarrassment in less than twenty minutes so I might as well enjoy these before I perish.”

 

Victor was early, and delicious, but for once the pounding in Yuuri’s head and his racing heart had nothing to do with his bright blue eyes and lithe figure and everything to do with the fucked up situation the universe had forced him into.

“Yuuri!” Was the first thing Victor said as he slid into the seat across from him, and Yuuri was sure his face looked shocked because since when did Victor Nikiforov know his name. Victor obviously saw his confusion and smiled gently. “We had Journalism one together last year.”

Yuuri wanted to scream ‘I know because you’re the only reason I didn’t drop that fucking useless class after day one’ and possibly implode, maybe even both but instead he just tightly smiled and nodded. 

“Yes.” He said stiffly and tried to ignore Victor’s face falling slightly before hardening into his ‘reporter’ expression that made Yuuri’s stomach feel very conflicting emotions of terror and severe attraction.

“So, you are manager here, correct.” Yuuri nodded. “And you know why I’m here?”

“Not one hundred percent, no?” Yuuri figured he best start with honesty.

“Well, as you know the college paper considers themselves extreme LGBTQ allies, and we were informed that your establishment had been accused of homophobic actions as of late.”

“Me.” Yuuri said and Victor paused.

“I’m sorry?”

“The manager, me, was the one who supposedly asked the couple to leave. Just to clear that up.” Victor looked slightly taken-back and Yuuri felt like the strings that connected his mouth and his brain were misbehaving but he didn’t feel embarrassed about that, for once. 

“So, you kicked a gay couple out?” Victor sounded genuinely confused.

“Fuck that.” Yuuri was rethinking the case of cake-pops he had eaten less than ten minutes prior because all that sugar was doing weird things to his brain. “I kicked two jerks out who were being rude to my coworker. I didn’t even know they were a couple when I asked them to leave, and I could honestly care less.”

“Oh-” Viktor sounded oddly intrigued. “Rude?”

“Yes.” Yuuri sighed and pointed to where Phichit stood behind the counter. “The guy made him remake the drink twice, and then when I remade it, exactly as it was specified, the kid flipped and threw the drink on the counter and started cursing and insulting us. Obviously that won’t be tolerated so I asked him and subsequently them, to leave. I don’t serve rude people.”

“Oh.” Victor looked dumbfounded. 

“Yeah. Trust me I am not at all homophobic.” Yuuri forced himself to stop talking because talking more about his sexuality with the hottest guy he had ever seen and had been crushing on for more than a solid year would not end well. 

“Um.” Victor suddenly leaned closer into Yuuri’s personal space, startling him, but he held his ground. “To be honest, I kind of figured it was some sort of situation like that. It was my cousin and his boyfriend that you asked to leave, and Yura’s cat passed away last week. He’s been ripping everyone's head off and honestly I’m surprised he hasn’t been punched yet.” Yuuri narrowed his eyes at Victor.

“Then why did this blow up so much?”

“Um,” Victor shrugged. “Mila, Yura’s friend, sometimes turns into a mama bear and obviously this got out of hand.”

“Yeah.” Yuuri tried not to roll his eyes. “You think?”

“You’re very honest.” Victor tilted even more into his space and Yuuri resisted the urge to back away. “I like that.” Yuuri spluttered at this and felt his cheeks turn pink. 

“Um-”

“You’re smart too, I remember from class. And you’ve only gotten cuter with the passing year.” Yuuri pinched his thigh hard because there was no way he was awake right now. “I’m not going to lie to you, Yuuri-” Victor purred and grabbed one of Yuuri’s hands, trapping it between his own. “When Chris told me that you worked here I kind of made up the article as an excuse to try and talk to you, I didn’t think you were this involved.” Yuuri’s leg pinching grew more ferocious as he stared back at Victor with wide eyes. A few seconds passed and Victor sighed and loosened his grip on Yuuri’s hand. “Say something?”

“Um-” he tried to speak but he was sure that he had gone into shock, however as Victor’s face fell and he went to pull his hands away Yuuri grabbed one of his hands in his own. “Yes.” He said and then blushed red. “I mean, um, I’m glad? I’ve always admired you and this is kind of unbelievable to tell the truth, but.” He raised Victor’s hand to his lips. “I think it’s really freaking hot that you made up an ‘article’ just to talk to me. Really fucking hot.” Yuuri internally screamed at himself but as a pink flush settled over Victor’s cheeks he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it. He was sure the regret would come later, when he was home and probably trying to sleep, along with all the anxiety from the entire week.

“So-” Victor sounded almost shy as he gazed up at Yuuri through silver eyelashes, and Yuuri felt his heart throb. “Do you want to maybe get coffee?”

“Fuck that. I’m done with coffee right now.” Yuuri smiled and Victor’s laugh sent warmth flooding through his body. “How about I take you to a cute little tea shop I know near here, they have the best selections.”

“When are you free.” Victor’s coy smile was doing weird things to Yuuri’s stomach. He looked over at Phichit who sent him a thumbs up, and stood, pulling off his apron and throwing it on the counter.

“Right now.” He said and grabbed one of Victor’s hands in his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I do not remember where I read this prompt or the exact prompt but I enjoyed writing this and I'm glad I had a break to actually write. I am full-time so I can't say when I'll have another done but I have a few that I've started or planned.  
> If you have a prompt you'd like me to write please leave in the comments on message me on tumblr at withoutwingsx or twitter at withoutwingsxxx  
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> On a note to those who will probably say that Yuuri is OOC- this Yuuri was raised in western culture so while he still has his trademark anxiety, I imagine that american college age Yuuri would be a little more brash/daring than canon Yuuri. I know personally while I have terrible anxiety and panic disorder (and other things but I don't want to overshare) I have my moments where I behave so unlike myself because I am nervous or anxious or just stressed and tired. And in this fic Yuuri is stressed and tired.   
> So while technically yes Yuuri is OOC, I feel as though it is a plausible character change. I mean to me even though he can be timid and nervous he is still very strong willed.


End file.
